Bittersweet
by Evilgirl1300
Summary: Sonic descubre como es shadow en realidad tanto en personalidad como fisicamente por lo cual nace un nuevo sentimiento hacia shadow, Shadow se da cuenta de que una parte de su pasado hacido borrada de su mente y sus recuerdos regresan atraves de sus sueños y todo esto comenzo por la destrucción de un Jarrón de porcelana. soy pesima haciendo summarys XP


(Notas de la autora)

¡HOLA! bueno este es mi primer fanfic (que nervios TENGO!) bueno yo soy Kasumi y a continuación las aclaraciones de cómo voy a escribir el fic

**1**° **Negritas pensamientos **

2° Letra normal dialogo

_3° Esta letra narración _

4 ° cuando aparezcan ( ) son ideas o comentarios sarcásticos míos

Aclaraciones : esto es yaoi así que si no te gusta no lo leas por favor, siguiente es un sonadow (Sonic seme Shadow uke) y el fic puede tener contenido subido de tono, bueno ya no hago tanto sermón y continuemos con la historia

**Bittersweet**

Capítulo 1 El Jarrón de porcelana

_Era una tranquila mañana de otoño en Movius las hojas estaban teñidas de un leve color rojizo o de un tono marrón fuerte, desde la ventana de una mansión un poco apartada de la ciudad, un joven eriso de piel color durazno y pelaje azul miraba el paisaje, metido en sus pensamientos hasta que un zorrito de dos colas lo bajo de la nube de donde estaba__._

-Sonic dice Amy que ya bajes a desayunar o que ella subirá por ti

ya voy Tails-

_Sonic se puso sus tenis rojos con una línea blanca en medio, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para luego dirigirse hacia el comedor donde Amy lo estaba esperando _

Amy:Hola! Sonic

_dijo cierta eriso _de color _rosa mientras abrazaba al pobre de Sonic el cual estaba siendo asfixiado por la eriso rosa _( Kasumi: Niña chicle empalagosa ).

_Rouge tuvo que intervenir porque el eriso se estaba poniendo mucho más azul de lo normal_

Rouge: Amy! Lo estas ahogando!

Amy: Upppsss lo siento Sonic

_dijo Amy mientras se separaba del otro el cual estaba recuperando el aire, en eso un eriso negro de ojos carmín y mechas de este mismo color bajaba las escaleras de lo más tranquilo (_Kasumi : como lo envidio el bien fresco y yo siempre tengo que bajar a la carrera ¬_¬) _claro su tranquilidad se desvaneció cuando llego al fin de las escaleras y vio todo un caos._

_Sonic estaba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, Amy y Rouge discutían, Blaze y Wave sostenían a Rouge de los brazos para evitar que golpeara a Amy, ( _Kasumi: ojala que la suelten) _Sally y Tikal agarraban a Amy y a su martillo para evitar que golpeara a Rouge, _(Kasumi: En mi historia Sally y Amy son amigas) _Cosmo y Cream veían asustadas la escena, Tails Leía un libro, Knuckles y Scourge tenían una competencia de comida por lo cual ensuciaban toda la meza, Mephiles ,Silver , Jet , Vector y Espio eran espectadores de la competencia y para rematar Charmy y Marine corrían por toda la sala._

_Pero todo empeoro cuando en uno de los jalones que se daban Amy y Rouge rompieron un hermoso Jarrón Blanco con Flores negras y rojas de porcelana de 50,000 Rings importado de Japón que obvio le pertenecía al eriso negro _(Kasumi: huy ya se les armo o_o)_ por lo cual el eriso negro soltó un grito que hiso que todos se quedaran callados y lo voltearan a ver._

_Shadow: _ME PUEDEN DECIR PORQUE? DEMONIOS TIENEN UN DESMADRE AQUÍ ABAJO! Y PORQUE? ROMPIERON MI JARRÓN! –

_Todos voltearon a ver el Jarrón el cual estaba hecho trizas en el suelo y sudaron frio ya que tenían de 3 en ese momento para salir de esta, 1 le inventaban una muy buena excusa, 2 compraban otro igual, o 3 salían corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible. _

_Shadow: ¡_Hay! saben que ni me respondan ¡Faker! ¿porque estas en el suelo?!

_Sonic:_ Ammm pues porque aammm FUE CULPA DE AMY!

_Amy:_ MI CULPA! FUE DE ROUGE!

_Rouge:_ QUEEEE! NO ES CIERTO FUE CULPA DE KNUCKLES!

_Knuckles:_ PERO YO QUE HICE!

_Rouge:_ COMER COMO ANIMAL HERIDO!

_Knuckles:_ PERO TAMBIEN SCOURGE

_Scourge:_¡OYE! FUE TU IDEA!

_La sala y la cocina eran un verdadero desastre parecía que un tornado había pasado por todo el piso de abajo y todos estaban gritando repartiéndose la culpa de todo el desastre y Shadow ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y los tímpanos de tanto grito que pegaban._

_Shadow: _HAY YA! CALLENSE!, Me voy a dar una vuelta y cuando regrese quiero que todo esté en ORDEN! Y no sé como le hagan pero quiero mi Jarrón tal y como estaba, Y POBRES DE USTEDES DONDE NO ESTE ASÍ!– (Kasumi: Huy si se enojó o_o)

_Shadow salió de la casa azotando la puerta de tras suyo y se dirigió hacia un pequeño bosque no muy lejos de ahí para poder aclarar su mente y relajarse un poco, pero él estaba muy molesto no era la primera vez que bajaba las escaleras y veía un desastre, por lo general solo había juguetes, zapatos y cojines alrededor de la sala, pero el al final solo optaba por recoger la sala sin decir nada._

_Era demasiado tolerante y paciente por así decirlo pero hoy había sido la gota que derramo el vaso no solo habían desordenado la sala sino también la cocina y para terminar rompieron su jarrón favorito que había comprado en su último viaje a Japón _

"**Estoy Harto de que siempre tenga que cuidarlos como si fueran niños chiquitos, no soy su niñera ni nada por el estilo, siempre que me doy la vuelta hacen algo como si fueran un montón de cachorros que no les puedes dar la espalda ni por 2 minutos, bueno a los más chicos se las paso pero a los demás ya están grandecitos como para seguir haciendo niñerías, Ya no se ni qué hacer con ellos"**

_Mientras tanto en la casa_

_Todos estaban tratando de pensar en cómo saldrían del lio en el que se metieron ya habían recogido todo el desorden lo único que faltaba era el jarrón ese era el verdadero problema como le iban a hacer con el jarrón no podían comprar uno igual porque solo había en Japón y no podían pegarlo porque eso les costaría mucho trabajo._

_Jet: _En definitiva estamos muertos

_Wave:_ Cállate Jet tiene que haber una forma

_Jet:_ Y qué forma seria esa Wave

_Wave:_ No lo sé podríamos decirle que lo sentimos y ya

_Scourge:_ Y arriesgarnos a que nos maté no Gracias quiero vivir

_Silver:_ Tienes que ser tan pesimista Scourge

_Scourge:_ Solo soy realista Silver que acaso digo algo que este fuera de la realidad!

_Mephiles:_ Bueno ya párenle los 2 no tenemos tiempo para peleas tontas

_Silver y Scourge:_ No te metas Mephiles!

_Sonic:_ Oigan tengo una idea y si pintamos un florero igual y le hacemos creer que es el jarrón

_Knuckles:_ Esa es la idea más estúpida! Que he escuchado Sonic!

_Sonic:_ Perdóname por tratar de ayudar Knuckles

_Silver:_ Viejo no ayudas solo lo empeoras

_Mientras tanto en el Bosque_

_Shadow había llegado a un pequeño lago, el agua era cristalina, libre de cualquier contaminante, Shadow se acercó a beber un poco de agua y nadar un rato, estaba un poco fría pero luego de un rato se acostumbró a la temperatura del lago, su cuerpo resaltaba se le podía distinguir sus muy bien formadas curvas y sus rasgos delicados casi parecidos a los de una chica._

_Se sumergió y cuando salió sus púas hacían una caída de cascada en su espalda, siempre las había tenido largas pero sabía acomodarlas para que no se vinieran para abajo, no era algo practico para las misiones pero tampoco quería cortarlas _(Kasumi: no sé si se cortan o no pero en mi historia siii XD) _así que mejor se las arreglaba para que no le estorbaran._

_Estuvo nadando por unas horas cuando vio que ya estaba empezando a atardecer. así que salió del lago y se puso su ropa _(Kasumi: Se me olvidó mencionar que usan ropa e.e) _para luego dirigirse de vuelta a la mansión._

_Mientras en la Mansión _

_Amy: _Solo un poquito por aquí y ya creo que ya quedo

_Sally: _¿Estas segura Amy?

_Amy: _Siii muy segura Sally, ¿Ya lo viste Tails?

_Tails: _No aun no ¡ESPERA! ¡AHÍ VIENE!

Silver: ¡Rápido dejen el Jarrón en su lugar y actúen como si nada!

_Shadow entro a la casa y observo que todo estaba ordenado, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo era de esperarse después de la amenaza que les dijo, después de todo no hacen nada si no se les amenaza de que lo hagan, pero la catarsis empezó cuando vio el Jarrón por favor a quien querían engañar._

_Shadow:_¿Qué es esto? ¿No me digan que es mi Jarrón?– dijo fingiendo sorpresa

_Sonic_: Sssii lo arreglamos entre todos

_Shadow:_ ¡OH! Enserio

_Sonic_: Siip _**"**_**está mordiendo el anzuelo"**

_Shadow:_ ¿De verdad?

_Sonic_: Sip 1

_Shadow: _Ahh sii y ¿Porque es de plástico?

Sonic: **"¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo supo?**

_Shadow: _No soy estúpido Sonic! se perfectamente que es un florero pintado y que es de plástico ME QUIEREN VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA O QUE!

_Shadow: _Me voy a mi cuarto y no quiero que me molesten – dijo con un tono de decepción mientras subía las escaleras

_Todos en la sala quedaron pasmados no solo por el hecho de que hubiera descubierto su plan sino también por el tono de decepción que había en su voz, nunca habían escuchado ese tono en el en su vida, Sonic se sentía de lo peor no le gusto oír ese tono en él, no pensó que le afectaría tanto solo era una pequeña mentirita pero resultó ser un gran problema._

_Shadow POV._

_Estaba en frente de mi habitación entre y cerré la puerta de golpe estaba muy enojado y decepcionado a la vez nunca pensé que fueran capaces de hacer eso, bueno el Jarrón es lo de menos pero tratar de mentirme, nunca los creí capaces de ocultarme algo y menos de Sonic de él es del que estoy más sorprendido, Yo me di cuenta del Jarrón desde que lo vi y esperaba que me dijeran que no habían podido arreglarlo y que habían pintado ese, yo lo habría entendido pero me salen con eso, ¡Hay Por favor! A quien querían engañar se veía que estaba recién pintado y que era de plástico._

_Me recosté en mi cama boca arriba, preguntándome una y otra vez ¿Por qué lo harían? mientras miraba el techo detenidamente como si buscará la respuesta en el techo después de un rato de pensarlo me quede dormido._

_Dream Shadow_

_Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en un cuarto diferente las paredes eran de color azul cielo, miré hacía arriba había un movil de bebé sobre mi cabeza, tenía una media luna, unas estrellas y un símbolo, ese símbolo se me hacía familiar lo había visto en algún lugar pero no recuerdo donde, pude oír que alguien abrió la puerta me puse nervioso yo recordaba haber dejado la puerta con seguro fue cuando recordé que no estaba en mi habitación, una figura extraña estaba frente mío por alguna razón no pude distinguir su rostro solo sus ojos, eran de un color violeta eran bastante hermosos y llamativos. _

–Veoque ya despertaste ¿Cómo dormiste?– _me dijo con dulzura era la voz de una mujer era melodiosa y cálida a la vez, por alguna extraña razón me hacía sentir seguro y me hacía dejar atrás todos mis problemas._

_Escuche que alguien más entraba en la habitación y se acercó a donde estaba la mujer para luego abrazarla por detrás y luego voltearme a ver, sus ojos eran de un color carmesí exactamente iguales a los míos._

_Mientras tanto en la sala _

_Tails: _Creen que ya se le abra pasado el enojo

_Charmy: _no creo no ha bajado en horas y ya ha anochecido

_Rouge: _Voy a hablar con el creo que ya debe estar más tranquilo

_Knuckles: _Estas segura y si se molesta más

_Rouge: _No te preocupes siempre hablo con el cuándo se molesta por algo para eso son los amigos_ – dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras._

_Dream Shadow_

_Estaba rodeado por 10 pares de ojos mirándome fijamente, todos eran de colores distintos los cuales eran: verde esmeralda, gris fuerte, ambar, anaranjado, turquesa, gris claro, Fiusha y Lila (Kasumi: Mas los que mencione antes) la verdad me incomodaba mucho así que desvíe la mirada, fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era una cama normal era una cuna. _

_Me sobresaltaron unos golpes en mi puerta estaba en mi habitación normal todo había sido un sueño me frote un poco los ojos y mire por la ventana ya era de noche estuve dormido por un buen rato, volví a escuchar los golpes en mi puerta._

_Rouge: _Shadow ¿podemos hablar?

_Shadow_: claro entra

¿Qué tal quedo? Bueno cualquier detallito que tenga el fic porfis háganmelo saber para que no cometa el mismo error 2 veces

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a SEGA claro me los prestan para los fics pero ellos no lo saben ¬w¬ jejeje que malota soy

Sayonara se despide Kasumi!


End file.
